2012-13 EmpJHL Season
This is the 2012-13 Empire Junior Hockey League season. '' ''This was the league's last season as a stand alone entity. The league became the United States Premier Hockey League's Empire Division for the 2013-14 season. Membership changes *The Capital District Selects team was sold and moved to Norwalk, Connecticut where they were renamed the Connecticut Oilers. *The Green Mountain Glades were sold and relocated to Saco, Maine where they were renamed the Portland Jr. Pirates *The franchise rights to the dormant Uncle Sam's of Troy franchise was sold and were revived as the Adirondack Jr. Wings. Standings Eastern Conference Team GP W L OL SL GF GA PIM P New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs 40 33 6 0 1 230 90 909 67 Boston Jr. Bruins 40 31 7 1 1 180 83 483 64 South Shore Kings 40 29 8 2 1 205 132 732 61 Boston Bandits 40 27 10 2 1 195 114 609 57 Springfield Jr. Pics 40 23 14 2 1 172 138 809 49 Bay State Breakers 40 21 15 1 3 148 126 517 46 Islanders Hockey Club 40 18 17 3 2 136 138 735 41 Valley Jr. Warriors 40 17 20 2 1 140 150 772 37 Portland Jr. Pirates 40 10 27 2 1 94 183 972 23 Connecticut Oilers 40 9 28 2 1 111 181 782 21 Salem Ice Dogs 40 5 34 0 1 83 268 662 11 Western Conference Team GP W L OL SL GF GA PIM P New York Apple Core 40 33 5 1 1 161 93 667 68 Philadelphia Revolution 40 31 6 1 2 196 81 733 65 Jersey Hitmen 40 29 9 0 2 169 90 723 60 Maksymum Jr. Hockey 40 23 14 2 1 158 104 771 49 Frederick Freeze 40 24 16 0 0 192 131 793 48 Syracuse Stars 40 19 16 3 2 129 112 670 43 Suffolk Juniors 40 19 19 0 2 115 135 753 40 Brewster Bulldogs 40 18 19 1 2 136 175 618 39 Adirondack Jr. Wings 40 16 23 0 1 119 165 641 33 Jersey Wildcats 40 13 24 0 3 127 176 551 29 Buffalo Stars 40 3 35 0 0 62 229 873 6 Southern Conference Team GP W L OL SL GF GA PIM P Florida Jr. Blades 40 34 6 0 0 178 70 622 68 Atlanta Jr. Knights 40 33 5 0 2 183 68 631 68 Florida Eels 40 25 13 0 2 165 142 617 52 Tampa Bay Juniors 40 19 17 2 2 189 132 558 42 Hampton Roads Whalers 40 20 20 0 0 155 176 692 40 East Coast Eagles 40 14 22 1 3 149 165 812 32 Palm Beach Hawks 40 11 26 1 2 86 191 613 25 Potomac Patriots 40 10 29 1 0 115 227 834 21 Space Coast Hurricanes 40 2 37 0 1 37 247 446 5 Playoffs The top 16 teams were divided up into 4 pools of 4 and played a round robin within the group Group A Atlanta, Boston Bandits, New Hampshire, and Syracuse *New Hampshire defeated Syracuse 7-1 *Boston defeated Atlanta 5-4 *New Hampshire defeated Atlanta 5-4 *Syracuse defeated Boston Bandits 5-4 (ot) *Atlanta defeated Syracuse 2-1 *New Hampshire defeated Boston Bandits 5-4 (ot) Group B Frederick, Jersey, New York, and Springfield *New York defeated Frederick 4-1 *Jersey defeated Springfield 5-1 *Springfield defeated New York 5-2 *New York defeated Jersey 2-1 *Springfield defeated Frederick 4-2 *Jersey defeated Frederick 3-2 Group C Boston Jr. Bruins, Maksymum, Philadelphia, and Suffolk *Boston Jr. Bruins tied Suffolk 2-2 (ot) *Boston Jr. Bruins defeated Maksymum 6-1 *Philadelphia defeated Maksymum 3-1 *Philadelphia defeated Suffolk 6-2 *Maksymum defeated Suffolk 4-2 *Philadelphia defeated Boston Jr. Bruins 3-2 Group D Bay State, Florida Jr. Blades, Islanders HC, and South Shore *Bay State tied Florida Jr. Blades 2-2 (ot) *Islanders HC tied Florida Jr. Blades 3-3 (ot) *South Shore defeated Islanders HC 5-2 *South Shore defeated Bay State 8-7 *Islanders HC defeated Bay State 4-1 *Florida Jr. Blades defeated South Shore 4-3 Quarterfinals *Boston Jr. Bruins defeated Florida Jr. Blades 5-4 (2ot) *South Shore defeated Philadelphia 7-4 *Jersey defeated Boston Bandits 4-3 (ot) *New Hampshire defeated New York 6-5 (ot) Semifinals *New Hampshire defeated Jersey 2-0 *South Shore defeated Boston Jr. Bruins 4-1 Final *New Hampshire defeated South Shore 3-1 Category:2013 in hockey Category:EmpJHL seasons Category:Empire Junior B Hockey League